


RPJ/TS Tumblr Prompts

by PrimalScream



Category: Black Sails RPS/F
Genre: M/M, REAL PERSON SLAH/FICTION
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 23:09:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11262951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimalScream/pseuds/PrimalScream
Summary: This is slash fiction with REAL PEOPLE. You have been warned, repeatedly.





	RPJ/TS Tumblr Prompts

_**Anonymous asked: Can you write Toby/Rupert RPS? ;) I'm not saying sex or blowjob or anything explicit like that. But maybe just something more or less innocent with kissing? Is it too weird? *ashamed*** _

 

He’s fully aware they’ve both had too many drinks and he likes Rupert a little too much. He’s charming and funny, not to mention absolutely gorgeous. Toby hadn’t been able to help himself when Rupert had flashed that half smile at him and then pulled at the lapels of his coat. He’d followed Rupert up the stairs like a puppy.

Despite what his lizard brain wants, he hadn’t actually intended to ever indulge his baser thoughts, but he isn’t made of stone either. They’ve been friends a long time, and there’s been more than one near miss in the past.

Long fingers slide up the side of his neck, into his hair and he feels his eyes close briefly before popping open once again. He’s tried so hard not to want this, but he can’t deny the effect Rupert has on him. Rupert’s gaze traces his face as he steps closer. The blue of his eyes glitters even in the half dark. 

Toby feels his breath catch, feels the hot sting of arousal slice though him. It should surprise him that at his age, with his experience, Rupert standing this close can make his stomach flutter like he’s a teenager with his first crush. But he can’t deny the quickening of his pulse at the smell of Rupert’s cologne. Toby feels his head tipping back just slightly, his tongue swipes along his lower lip. He doesn’t mean for it to be a tease, but he knows it is. 

Rupert’s mouth hovers over his for long seconds giving him the opportunity to pull away, to make this encounter just another one that’s never fully realized. Toby closes the last few inches and brushes his mouth over Rupert’s gently. It’s all the permission Rupert needs. He surges forward, Toby’s back hits the wall as Rupert’s mouth opens over his. His tongue slides over Toby’s teeth, against the roof of his mouth and Toby can’t stop the moan, can’t help the way his body arches. 

It’s so different from the dozens of takes they’d shot last week. Those kisses had only been a tease. They hadn’t had this kind of heat or urgency. Rupert hadn’t kissed him this deeply then, his tongue hadn’t been this slick or hot and Toby hadn’t pressed for more the way he does now. Those kisses hadn’t been hungry the way this one is. He chases Rupert’s tongue, sucks it, teeth scraping over it making Rupert moan into his mouth. 

His own fingers stroke through Rupert’s hair, Toby feels him shiver and then shift closer, bodies pressed together tightly. Toby can feel the heat coming off of him even through all their layers and it makes the hair on the back of his neck stand up. Rupert nips softly at his top lip, pulling it into his mouth briefly before treating his lower lip to the same treatment. 

He presses his mouth to Toby’s again, tongue snaking in, teasing, caressing and Toby lets himself get lost in it, just for now. He gets lost in the way they meet and retreat, only to come back together again. Lets himself revel in the feel of Rupert’s hard body under his hands and the hot, swollen feeling of his lips. He can hear his heart beat thundering in his ears, feels the rush that comes with first kisses. Rupert’s mouth moves over his wetly, the kiss is devouring, making Toby lightheaded, stealing his reason momentarily. 

Rupert’s mouth moves across his chin, his clean shaven face catching on Toby’s beard, his tongue laves down Toby’s throat, nipping gently against the pounding pulse in his neck until Toby’s sense returns, “We can’t do this.” Toby is breathless, body aching.

“Mmm, I know, but I couldn’t help tasting you at least once.” Rupert is breathing hard, hot puffs of air ghost across the wet trail his tongue had left behind making Toby shiver once more. 

“The onscreen kissing doesn’t count?”

Rupert laughs into his neck, “Not quite, and not nearly enough.” Toby feels him sigh before pulling back. He smooths his hands down Toby’s chest, straightening his jacket. “I’m sorry.”

Toby’s brow goes up, “For what? It’s not as if I resisted.”

Leaning against the far wall, Rupert crosses his arms over his chest, “For starting something we’re never going to finish. For stoking a fire I should have left banked.”

Toby doesn’t say anything, there’s nothing to say. He closes the distance between them and presses a soft kiss to Rupert’s jaw before heading back down to the party. He doesn’t see Rupert the rest of the evening. He thinks it’s probably for the best.

 

* * *

 

 

_**Anonymous asked: idk if it's ok to prompt that but i'd love "Come sit on my lap, love" for Toby/Rupert.** _

 

“Come sit on my lap, love.” Toby can hear the amusement in Rupert’s voice.

“It doesn’t say that.” Toby shakes the script in his hand.

“Sure it does, right there on page 23. Followed by aggressive and loud sex.”

Rupert tosses his script to the side, sits back and spreads his arms out across the back of Toby’s couch. Toby doesn’t miss the unspoken invitation in the long, lean line of Rupert’s body. Nor does he miss the way Rupert’s eyes slide slowly down his body and then just as slowly back up, his tongue licking out to run across his bottom lip. When their eyes meet Rupert’s gaze is hot, desire shining brightly. 

“You’re a goddamn menace, you know that.”

“Perhaps.” Rupert tilts his head slightly, the left side of his mouth pulling up, “Now, do I need to ask you again?”

Toby lays his own script aside and crosses the room in four strides. He slides into Rupert’s lap, his hands landing on Rupert’s shoulders, “Happy?”

“Mmm, getting there. I’ve been thinking about your cock for days.” Rupert’s voice is low, muffled by Toby’s skin as he runs his nose up under Toby’s ear. He takes a deep breath, scenting him and Toby can’t help the shiver it causes. He loves the way Rupert refuses to hide how much he wants Toby.

His fingers cradle Toby’s head, angling him as he slides his tongue into Toby’s mouth. Their lips slide together slickly, Rupert’s tongue chasing his, stroking over it. Toby sighs, he can’t deny the relief he feels at having Rupert’s hands on him again. He lets himself sink into Rupert’s body, his knees sliding forward until they’re tucked under the back cushions, their bodies almost completely flush.

Rupert’s teeth catch in his beard and tug before his mouth slides down Toby’s neck, nipping along the way. Rupert’s body is hot under his, radiating heat. His hands slide over Rupert’s pecs, his palms rubbing over his hard, pert nipples. Rupert hums into his mouth, the vibration traveling down his spine. Rupert’s hips push up and Toby pulls back from the kiss with a gasp. His body instinctively rolling down to meet him. 

“We’re going to hell.”

“Unlikely, darling. Monogamy is unnatural for mankind. Man’s primal instinct to reproduce and whatnot. And it’s not as if they don’t know, as if they haven’t given their express permission.”

Toby just hums as Rupert’s hands work their way under his shirt, his blunt nails raking down Toby’s back. Toby remembers vividly the guilt he’d carried after the first time. It had happened so fast he hadn’t even had a chance to stop it. One minute they were running lines and the next he was under Rupert, sweaty and panting, body sated, mind jumbled. He’d confessed almost immediately, tearful and contrite. He’d been absolved. She’d granted him forgiveness and permission all in one breath, knowing instinctively that Rupert gave him something no one else could. And It’s not as if this happens often. Once every three or five or six years, whenever their paths chance to cross, which isn’t nearly as often as either of them would like with as busy as their lives and schedules are. It never takes long for them to fall into this, both of them desperate from the first sighting of one another. He stopped beating himself up over what he feels for Rupert a long time ago.

Rupert makes quick work of the buttons on Toby’s shirt before he’s sliding it down Toby’s shoulders, bending him back over his arm to lick at Toby nipples. Toby groans, hands tunneling through Rupert’s hair holding his head as Rupert bites at him. He hisses out a breath as Rupert tugs none too delicately, knowing exactly what Toby likes.

Rupert shifts them, turns so he’s pressing Toby back, coming over him, hips slotted together, one of Toby’s legs off the couch the other wrapped over Rupert’s hip. Rupert pulls out of the kiss, mouths across Toby’s cheek. He bites at Toby’s earlobe, “No one else can make me feel like this.”

Toby locks the words up in the space in his brain reserved for Rupert. He pulls Rupert’s mouth back to his, pushes his hips up. Toby understands, Rupert makes him feel like he’s twenty again. Sometimes he feels so incredibly old and then Rupert comes along and quickens him, makes him feel like a brand new person.

Rupert gets one hand under Toby’s ass, the other just over Toby’s shoulder holding himself up. He tilts Toby’s hips up and into his frantic thrusts. Their cocks rub together hotly and _fuck_ , he’s so close already. Rupert’s eyes are dark and glassy, his face open and awed as he watches Toby.

“I want you to come for me.” Rupert whispers, his voice raw. He grinds down, rocking his hips faster, his hand squeezing on Toby’s ass, fingers digging in. Toby pushes up, body rolling into Rupert’s. His hands clutch at Rupert’s shoulders, nails biting into his shirt, bunching it in his fists. He feels it start low in his belly and then spider out through his veins, pure licking fire. The hungry look in Rupert’s eyes intensifies. Toby’s breath catches, eyes slipping close as his head snaps back, body arching and locking, pleasure coursing through him as he comes in his pants. His cock pulses one hard jet after another, wetness spreading as he convulses.  His arms go around Rupert’s shoulders to pull him down so their bodies are flush. He can’t stop shaking as Rupert ruts against him.

“So fucking beautiful.” Hot panting breath in his ear. Rupert’s body covering his, hips lurching in a disjointed rhythm before he cries out and presses down, undulating against Toby’s own spent cock.

After he catches his breath, Rupert sits up, pulls Toby with him, his thumb running along Toby’s cheekbone. Their eyes meet and cling, so much they never say, so much they can’t say. Rupert kisses him softly, takes his hand and leads him to the guest room.

 

* * *

 

 

_**Anonymous asked: "I probably should not have enjoyed writing that short toby/Rupert scene but OMG did I ever enjoy it" - As captain-flint blog had noticed Rupert had goosebumps on his arms when he and Toby hugged in reunion scene. Could you write a fic about that? Toby feeling a shiver going through Rupert's body and approaching him about it later? Rating is up to you (I'm fine even if there are no sexy times at all, I just want something about those damn goosebumps)!** _

 

Toby feels the way Rupert’s body reacts when his lips accidentally drag against the skin of his neck. He feels the shiver that rolls down Rupert’s spine, the slight quickening of his breath. If he leaves his lips there just slightly longer than necessary no one is the wiser. They’ll end up doing a dozen of these takes no matter the outcome of this first one. Toby presses himself closer having missed the feel of Rupert’s body. He’s always been so fit and Toby has never failed to notice.

They re-shoot the scene seven times, due to angles, or birds or fuck knows what. On the last take Rupert angles his head further to the side knowing full well the camera will be unable to get a good shot at their mouths. Rupert’s tongue licks into his mouth and Toby feels himself flash hot. After the initial shock of it Toby’s mouth opens wider, his own tongue twining around Rupert’s and it takes monumental effort to keep silent.

When they call cut and print, Rupert turns from Toby, eyes cat down, and walks away quickly. Toby goes to follow but he’s cut off by well wishing crew.

Its hours before he can finally make it to their trailer. Rupert is sat on the couch, still in the clothes from the plantation, idly playing with his phone. Toby locks the door behind him.

“You want to tell me what that was about?” Toby sits across from Rupert on the ottoman.

Rupert takes a deep breath, blows it out and gets up. “You know full well.”

“I thought we had an agreement?”

Rupert paces the small space, hand running through his hair. “We did. We do. I’m fucking flesh and blood, here. I hadn’t planned on being that close to you again, at least not like that. It’s not as easy for me as it is for you.”

“Why did you tell Jon yes?”

“Because I couldn’t say no. I knew I should, but I couldn’t.” He stops several paces away, his back to Toby.

Toby is silent for long minutes, knowing there’s nothing he can say that’s going to change anything. Despite the attraction that’s always been there they’d made a pact long ago never to act on it. It’s gotten harder over the years. Harder still with Rupert playing his lover. He approaches slowly, lets his hand rest in the middle of Rupert’s back. “It’s not as easy for me as you think it is.”

Rupert turns on him quickly, steps into his space. Toby knows he should step back, knows he should do something. but he’s caught by the wild look in Rupert’s eyes and the feel of Rupert’s palm cradling his head. He has more than enough time to back up, to avoid the kiss coming his way, instead he just closes his eyes.

Their mouths meet softly, Rupert’s tongue sliding along his bottom lip. Toby sighs into it. As much as he shouldn’t want this, he does. He always has. There’s so much between them. Friendship, love, want, regret, their pasts so intertwined it’s impossible to remember where it started.

Rupert slips his tongue past Toby’s bottom lip, caresses the roof of Toby’s mouth, one hand slides over Toby’s hip to curl his arm around Toby’s waist. He brings them flush. Toby gasps as their bodies connect, the kiss deepening. Rupert steps backward until he’s sitting back onto the couch, Toby following him down, legs bracketing Rupert’s hips. 

The kiss breaks and Rupert licks down Toby’s neck, bites at his collar bone. He works Toby’s shirt out of his pants, his hands sliding underneath, nails scraping along Toby’s back. Toby moans, back bowing, goosebumps on his own arms now. Rupert’s mouth trails down his chest, noses through the hair on Toby’s chest to get to a nipple. His teeth close around it and Toby’s hands fist in Rupert’s hair. A shudder rolls through him as Rupert tugs on the pebbled bud.

They’re startled by a knock on the trailer door, “Reset in the forest in fifteen, Toby.”

They stare at one another for long minutes before Rupert lowers his eyes, “I’m sorry.” He very gently and very purposely lays his hands palm down on the sofa.  

Toby carefully removes himself from Rupert’s lap, he opens his mouth but he doesn’t know what to say.

“I’ll be gone when you get back.”

“Rupert.”

“I can’t stay, you know that.” Rupert’s eyes plead with him, _don’t make this harder than it has to be_. Toby just nods

Later after the final wrap during the party when people ask where Rupert is, Toby will tell them he had prior commitments and couldn’t stay. It’s more true than any of them could ever understand.


End file.
